Formas en las que pude conocerte
by Addictivell
Summary: Si no se hubiesen conocido en el caos apocaliptico que los arrasa, el destino los juntaría de alguna u otra forma. Tal vez de la manera más inesperada... (Drabbles, AU).
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hello! Traigo una nueva historia que se me había ocurrido hacia tiempo pero no sabía cómo comenzarla. Iba a ser más... cómo decirlo... ¿salvaje? Sep, con más groserías y cosas sucias o.o pero luego pensé y dije "Nah... no es mi estilo", y escribí esto. La idea de esta historia es contar las diferentes formas en la que Daryl y Beth pudieron conocerse si no hubiese ocurrido lo de la serie. Espero que sea de su agrado. Esta pareja me pareció muy muy repentina que al principio no la estimaba, pero les he ido tomando cariño, sobre todo a Beth con quien he notado varias similitudes jaja xD Mi primer fic sobre Bethyl, tengan piedad u.u _

_Como siempre acepto quejas, opiniones, ideas, críticas y demás. Soy todo ojos._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

_El sitio más oloroso..._

Hacía ya tiempo en que negó la existencia de las hadas, el Conejo de Pascua, Santa Claus y alguna otra tontería que los adultos inventan para animar a los niños. Y comenzaba hacerlo con los milagros. El destino debía odiarla demasiado, o tal vez fue un ser extremadamente malvado en su vida anterior. Sólo aquello explicaría el motivo de sus impericias. Cual nube negra acumulada de lluvia que muestran en los dibujos animados, ella, era acechada por la enfermedad llamada mala suerte.

Meditando sobre ello se percata que su vida tomo un giro de 360 grados cuando comenzó a trabajar en el bar de _Jake._ Necesitaba un trabajo y optó, como última medida claro está, trabajar en el mal oliente y lúgubre bar para ganarse unas cuantas monedas y así juntar para la universidad. Las cosas comenzaron bien, hasta que le tocó los turnos nocturnos.

Motoqueros, borrachos desempleados, tipos en busca de mujeres, apostadores y algún otro tosco sujeto frecuentaban el bar. Y por Dios, no había noche donde alguna disputa o pelea hasta no poder más, no fuera el espectáculo estelar. Ya había barrido casi de todo, hasta dientes ensangrentados.

Pero eso no era lo peor... bueno, para ella.

Cada noche del viernes, al bar concurría el grupo _The Walking Dead_. Así, les llamaba Jake porque luego de unos cuantos tragos, los tipos eran el espejo de un muerto, sólo que podían respirar y formular alguna que otra frase casi imperceptible para los oídos humanos. Si alguna vez se les acercó un borracho a _hablarles_ lo entenderían. Este grupito constando de cinco miembros eran los que le ponían los pelos de punta. Era perpetuamente llamada por ellos para que les sirviera cervezas y maní mientras se reían de ella, mofándose de su actitud asustadiza e introvertida. Sí, ella no pega nada en un bar de hombres. Motivo de esto, su torpeza se agudizaba cuando escuchaba llamar su nombre al cabecilla del grupo.

A veces deseaba que le llamaran por su nombre y no con adjetivos. Odiaba de gran manera cuando el tal Merle la llamaba _"Lindura". _O su compañero le decía _"Ricitos de oro"_ a causa de su melena rubia. ¡Sin mencionar lo vulgares que eran!

No obstante, dentro del grupo había un sujeto que la ignoraba por completo. Como si su existencia fuera tan insignificante para él que no mereciera su atención... Ni el apodo de cualquier objeto. No. Él se dedicaba a beber y reírse de vez en cuando con las sandeces que los demás del grupo decían.

Fue por eso que generó un interés por él hasta el punto de cuestionarse a sí misma sobres sus sentimientos. Enloqueció cuando una tarde del sábado, aburrida en su casa, escribió sin pensar _Daryl_ reiteradas veces en una hoja de cuaderno. Había escuchado al fin su nombre la noche anterior. Al caer de golpe a la realidad, percatarse de los hechos y la hoja con el nombre escrito de varias formas, creyó que el corazón le saldría por entre medio de las costillas. El golpeteo agitado y reiterado contra su pecho era imposible de controlar. Arrugo la hoja y la tiró lejos clamando que la tragase la tierra.

Ahora deseosa de un milagro para que le quite la descabellada idea de sentir algo por el sujeto mudo, le es imperativo. Ella jamás pensó que su corazón y cuerpo entero se estremecería con solo verle la oreja. Menos siendo un tipo que no parecía ser sociable o mostrar signo de predilección hacia la joven. Todo lo contrario.

-¡Oye, nena! ¿Por qué no me acompañas, eh? Acá tengo un espacio para ti.

Los días viernes le son agotadores. Cada tipo afanoso de acción, -y por acción ya saben a qué me refiero- acosaba a las mujeres como si sus intentos de conquista fueran cien por ciento factibles. Para colmo, además de atender a los TWD, le toca atender a un sujeto que llegó ya ebrio con olor a animal muerto destilando de su boca. El rostro de desagrado al verlo y sentirlo le fue inevitable.

-No gracias, señor. Debo atender las otras mesas. -Masculla tímida. El sujeto ebrio insiste con un agarre de su brazo. -Disculpe pero estoy ocupada... -La rubia intenta zafarse en vano lo que alerta a los demás.

-¡Eres una maldita perra! ¡Te he dicho que te quedes!

El sujeto se levanta súbitamente agarrándola con la otra mano del cabello, acercándola hacia él de manera abrupta. Los esfuerzos son infructuosos a causa de la fuerza de su agresor; y aunque advierte el ajetreo a su espalda para ayudarla, el tiempo le es eterno estando forcejeando. Quiere gritar, pero es interrumpida cuando el agarre del sujeto desaparece producto del golpe que le dan en su mejilla derecha.

Contempla a su ayudante y su corazón le da un vuelco. Junto a ella, con una mirada penetrante, por quien escucha canciones románticas en la radio, permanece dispuesto a volver demostrar su fuerza en el sujeto hostigoso. Mas éste, luego del golpe, queda gimiendo asustado en una posición fetal. La escena no puede ser más patética para la joven, quién comienza a sentir lástima por el ebrio.

Mira de reojo al castaño comprobando qué hace. El silencio que fue desarrollado luego del puñetazo, es quebrado cuando su salvador parece querer largarse del lugar. Hace caso omiso a los gritos de su grupo interrogando su inesperada acción. Su paso es firme hacia la salida y la rubia teme no volver a verlo. Se quita el delantal y lo sigue despacio hasta la desolada calle.

-Espera...

La rubia lo sigue con un trote suave hasta alcanzarlo y posicionarse junto a él para caminar a la par. El castaño parece ignorarla otra vez sacando de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo y encendedor.

-Gracias... por haberme ayudado. No sé qué pasó por la mente del sujeto. -La joven sacude la diestra para apartar el humo de cigarro que se expande por el ambiente. -Así que... sólo eso. -

Cesa el paso de a poco hasta detenerse al no recibir respuesta. Él continúa caminando.

-¡Daryl, detente ahí!

Su grito llega hasta los oídos del castaño quien se detiene de inmediato y se gira hacía ella. Las mejillas pálidas de la rubia se tiñeron a rojizas cuando sin pensar dio la orden. Se tensó aún más cuando él camino hasta pararse frente a ella.

-¿Qué?

-No sé... grité sin pensar. -Confiesa encogiéndose de hombros. Agradeció que la calle sombría ocultase sus mejillas carmesí y lo nerviosa que se encontraba. - Por... ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Logra formular la pregunta de manera que se oyera sin titubeos. El castaño alza una ceja castaña y exhala el humo de sus pulmones.

-Porque no eres mi tipo. -La respuesta es como una patada en la cabeza. En el rostro del mayor se dibuja una leve sonrisa. - Si la próxima semana me das una cerveza gratis, puede que te lo diga.

La rubia entre cierra los ojos mirándolo con desconfianza. Y luego suspira resignada, preguntándose si aquello es una excusa para beber más o para alargar la charla. Sin embargo, no podía pedir más. Después de todo al fin pudo hablar con él y tiene el presentimiento que así será por un largo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_El sitio más apretado..._

La espesura del ambiente. El tenue aroma a cigarro. El golpeteo constante de las maletas en sus piernas. El contacto perturbador. La sensación de calor. A lo único que se aferra es a un firme tubo frente a la puerta. Su más fiel amigo dentro del estrecho metro.

La hora pico donde el metro colapsaba, es el momento exacto donde ella emprende su camino hacia la universidad. Recuerda cuando le imploró, casi de rodillas, al director de carrera que le cambiara el horario a uno más tarde, pero éste -quien por cierto no suele apiadarse de nadie.- negó reiteradas veces y, sin exageración a los hechos, la corrió de la oficina. Pensar en ello la hace maldecir a diestra y siniestra. Luego se arrepiente avergonzada pues su padre, desde niña, le ha dicho que hacerlo traerá desgracias.

Reafirma el contacto de su mano con el tubo. El vaivén del tren subterráneo es más áspero a medida que se va llenando de gente estación en estación. Con su mano libre abraza contra su pecho el bolso violeta donde guarda sus apuntes y cosas importantes. Ahora solo queda esperar a que el metro llegue a la estación donde le corresponde bajar. Apoya la cabeza en el tubo aburrida de ver, una y otra vez, el mismo escenario gris. Estando bajo tierra no hay nada interesante que admirar. Sólo puedes sacarle provecho a tu imaginación. Mas siente que la imaginación entró por su oreja izquierda y salió por la derecha. No. Bajo unos cuantos metros de la ciudad en nada pues pensar con el roce desagradable de todas estas personas.

Izando lentamente su cabeza se percata que junto a ella no hay más que hombres ya de edad. Ninguna mujer muestra señales de estar en el vagón. Y su expresión cambia de manera tajante cuando siente el toque sudoroso de una mano en su espalda bajo la ropa. Se tensa. Es la primera vez que algo así le ocurre.

La mano continúa acariciando su espalda. Traga saliva. Su mandíbula tiembla ante el hecho y la conmoción de no atreverse a hacer algo. Y que ninguno de los presentes atine a ayudarla.

El metro se detiene en una nueva estación y sin pensarlo dos veces, se baja a tropezones de él. Corre al baño aferrando más su bolso al pecho.

Un suspiro largo y pesado se le escapa. Se acerca al lavado, deja el bolso a un lado. Aún se encuentra escéptica con lo ocurrido, sin embargo, la prueba de ello, es la sensación repugnante en su espalda. Moja su diestra y la frota en su espalda para que la huella del sujeto desaparezca.

Rogando para que el día siguiente no ocurra lo mismo, se marcha.

...

Al día siguiente no hubo problemas. Por algún motivo, sintió que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas y el vagón tenía unos cuantos asientos desocupados. No lo pensó dos veces y se sentó junto a un sujeto, que, al juzgarlo por su vestimenta, dedujo que era un mecánico.

Su pecho rebosaba de alivio. Sacó de su mochila su celular, los audífonos y unos apuntes. Mataría el tiempo de ésta manera. Pasó media hora cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. El metro estaba lleno. Era afortunada de estar sentada cómodamente. Una sonrisa se le escapa de los labios.

Una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante en que se da cuenta que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro del mecánico junto a ella. Dando un minúsculo brinco en el asiento se endereza para luego encogerse de hombros. Se muerde el labio inferior y gira con lentitud la cabeza para ver al sujeto junto a ella.

Éste la miró con seriedad. Su rostro masculino revela que es mayor que la rubia. Cabello castaño mal cuidado. Una mancha alargada de grasa en el pómulo derecho y el típico uniforme de mecánico. Beth despliega una inquieta sonrisilla y se disculpa con un ademán. El sujeto agudizo su mirada y con ella le dijo que no lo volviera a hacer... o eso supuso.

Carraspeó acomodando su espalda en el respaldo y retomó la lectura de sus apuntes.

Entra al metro con la idea clara en su mente. La charla que tuvo con su hermana mayor, Maggie, cuando volvió de la universidad, está presente en su cabeza. Como buena hermana le aconsejó que si se sentía intimidada por algún sujeto fingiera hablar por celular. De esta forma, los _desventurados_ no la verían como un blanco.

Antes de situarse junto a su _amigo inerte_ comprueba que el vagón no esté falto de mujeres. Ha aprendido la lección. Además, por algún motivo, siente que junto a una mujer está más segura que junto a un hombre. Ellos solían aprovecharse en situaciones incómodas como la que le ocurrió el día anterior. Y, por razones obvias, no quiere que vuelva a ocurrir.

Se afirma del tubo cuando la voz del conductor avisa el cierre de las puertas. Antes que se cierre el agitado mecánico entra situándose frente a ella. El vaivén del metro comienza y la rubia capta como el sujeto también se afirma del mismo tubo para no caerse. Ahora están sólo a centímetros.

Intenta no mirarlo. Pero su tentativa es insuperable. Alza con rapidez la vista y se encuentra con los ojos del mecánico. Otra tonta sonrisa se le escucha y baja la cabeza avergonzada.

El vaivén continúa. El calor dentro del vagón se enciende y siente, por un momento, que alguien le agarra la cintura. Se queda helada. Estática. A su mente el consejo dado por su hermana transcurre, pero apenas puede mover un dedo. Quitarse la mochila sería imposible, más aún poner la combinación del mini candado que usa, para que no le roben nada.

Una gota de sudor recorre su frente hasta su mejilla. Sólo puede hacer una cosa. Si resulta o no, es un misterio para ella. Las probabilidades son un noventa por ciento en su contra... Y no es broma.

Aclara la garganta y suspira.

-Ha... Hace calor ¿No crees?

La pregunta es percibida por el sujeto mecánico, quién en respuesta asintió con la cabeza frunciendo sus labios. Beth sabía con exactitud lo que pasa por la mente del castaño _¿Qué hace ésta pendeja hablándome?_ Pero ella insiste. Su meta es lograr entablar una conversación para no ser acosada.

-Ese traje, se ve incómodo. Y como si no lo hubieran lavado en meses.

_Idiota... Soy una idiota._

-Bueno, tendrás sus motivos. ¿Eres mecánico?

-Estás perdonada, niña. Olvidaré lo que ocurrió ayer, asique detente con el interrogatorio. -Interrumpió el sujeto con voz áspera. La rubia se encoge de hombros y baja la cabeza arrepentida.

-No... No es eso. Sólo quiero a alguien con quien charlar... -Confiesa a regañadientes. El castaño bufa esbozando una sonrisa algo burlona.

-¿Cuales son tus verdaderos motivos? -Pregunta él mirándola con solemnidad. La rubia frunce el ceño. La descubrió.

-No hay necesidad de decirlo. Al parecer ya lo sabes... -Los dos guardan silencio por un momento.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta repentina del mecánico le parece extraña. No creyó que él, quien a mera vista parecía un sujeto serio, le seguiría el juego.

-Beth. -Responde casi en un susurro, procurando que nadie más, excepto de él, se entere de su nombre.

El tren se detiene.

-Si mañana vuelvo a encontrarte, te enseñaré qué debes hacer en esas situaciones. -Dicho esto sonríe. Una sonrisa, que le parece iluminada por algo celestial. El sujeto se gira cuando las puertas se abren y sale del vagón.

Beth no disimula su sonrisa. ¿Quién lo diría? Se ha ganado una aliado en el metro.

* * *

_¡Aigooo! Son las seis de la madrugada xD Perdonen si hay falta de ortografías o mala redacción. Espero que les haya gustado. Aporten ideas y acepto todo tipo de comentario y consejillo. _

_Su encuentro realmente ha sido frío ¿verdad? _


End file.
